


Is It Hot In Here or Is It Just You?

by Vahlance



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hand Jobs, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Making Out, Nines overheats, Sex Virus, Sickfic, Tsundere Gavin Reed, bless the fact there's a tsundere gavin reed tag already, don't worry he's fine, mild kinky shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahlance/pseuds/Vahlance
Summary: Nines has a computer virus and our resident tsundere cop Gavin is worried.





	1. Androids Get Sick Now I Guess

It’s around 8pm at night, Gavin has finally gotten back home to his dingey apartment after staying late at the precinct again to finish up paperwork. You’d think solving a difficult case would call for celebration but it always just ends up in piles of paperwork. God what even was the point of technology when they still had to do actual physical paperwork. Even the plastic Dick went home before Gavin did, saying something about needing to do “routine recalibration” or some bullshit.

Gavin is just settling onto his torn up, off-beige sofa with a bowl of Lucky Charms and the cheesiest of cheesy soap operas when his phone buzzes between his ass and the cushion he’s sitting on. 

Who the fuck is bothering him now? He digs for his phone, spilling cereal milk on his jeans in the process.

“Ah fuck.”

The text is from Chen:

“Hey you see the news?”

“No?”

“There’s some android virus going around, real nasty, your tin can gonna be alright? lolololol”

Gavin doesn’t reply and immediately opens his browser to look at the recent news. He skims a few article summaries and clicks the news clip at the top of his search. Apparently 3 hours ago some sort of mass spread virus that was laying dormant, in what authorities estimate to be 87% of the android population, has become very not dormant and very very Nasty. Supposedly the symptoms are extremely varied from model to model, ranging from flu-like symptoms to a full stop in all non essential functions; basically a coma.

Three months ago Gavin would’ve been laughing his ass off, texting Chen about how the robots have fucking diseases now. Instead he blanches, remembering his partner who had gone home early to “re-calibrate”.

Fuck, the robots have diseases now, but one of those tin cans has somehow made him actually care.

Gavin opens his messages again trying to find the texts Nines had sent him about work last week. He hadn’t bothered to add the android as a contact. He's not really sure how Nines had gotten his number in the first place, since Gavin definitely hadn’t given it to him.

Turns out Gavin had deleted the messages, and with that, any trace of a number he could contact Nines with to see if he was “functional”. Hell the robot’s probably fine, he’s one of those special models or whatever.

Slapping his phone to his thigh and leaning back with force Gavin tries to direct his attention back to his soaps. He doesn’t have the dumb androids number, there’s nothing he can do.

Gavin only lasts a minute before he can't help but imagine all the terrible things Nines could be going through. Being on the force so long, his brain’s developed a knack for thinking up disturbing scenarios. The sound of the two actresses on screen arguing with thick Spanish accents barely registers in Gavin’s mind. 

Fuck, did Nines even make it home? Gavin hadn’t been able to give the android a ride, he doesn’t know if the idiot had taken a cab or attempted to walk like he sometimes did. Nines usually said some bullshit like “androids don’t tire the way humans do and I have no other obligations after work,” before setting off on his two hour trek home. The thought of his partner suddenly seizing up on the sidewalk in the middle of Detroit makes Gavin’s stomach feel hollow. Damn he’s getting soft.

Gavin leaves the cereal on his living room table, not even bothering to turn off the tv as he gets up and gathers his wallet and keys. Fuck, what would a sick robot need? 

He stands in his kitchen and looks around his apartment for a second for inspiration. Gavin’s house is pretty lacking in amenities for even himself since he’s at work most of his waking moments anyway. Forget things a goddamn robot would need. Canned soup and medicine are useless and bringing them would probably end with a scoffed laugh from Nines.

Maybe a blanket? His only blankets are his old moth eaten comforter and the brown throw on his couch covered with grease stains from at least a dozen different pizzas. Do androids even get cold?? What’s he gonna do? Cuddle on the couch with his robot buddy watching movies until the hunk of plastic stops getting error messages???

Gavin isn’t even sure if the piece of junk actually likes movies, for all he knows Nines just sits in an empty room all night staring at the wall till something in his brain dings saying it's time for work again.

After a minute he gives up and just leaves, grabbing his jacket on the way out. He can ask robocop what he needs, if he’s even fucking sick, when he gets there.


	2. Is It Hot In Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is a Mess and Gavin Reed wants to actually help for once in his life.

Twenty minutes later, Gavin finds himself in a slightly nicer part of town standing outside Nines' apartment building.

Gavin glares at the buzzers beside the door, trying to figure out which one is Nines' apartment. Most of the numbers don’t even have names next to them and Gavin has no clue what name the android would have even put for himself. He doubts the robot would've put “Nines” since it’s just a shitty nickname only Gavin uses for him. Would the fucker have straight up put RK900, or gone with the name most people call him: Richard? Rich? Fuckin', Dick???

He can hear the soft tapping of moths trying to get at the one light illuminating the entrance to the building as he squints down at the panel of buttons. Just as Gavin’s about ready to throw an internal tantrum and leave because of how fuckin' ridiculous it is to be worried about the plastic hunk of junk, he hears a shuffle of footsteps and rustling of plastic bags. Turning he sees a small hunched over old lady carrying a couple light looking bags of groceries. What the hell is a lady that old doing being out past 7pm? She shuffles up toward the door, setting down the food in order to dig around in her purse for her keycard.

Gavins stares at her blankly for a second.

“Uh”

The old lady turns to look at Reed, eyeing him up and down before putting on a decidedly wary expression.

“Can I help you young man?”

“Yeah I’m uh…” Fuck is he really gonna ask this old lady if she knows his goddamned android friend? “...looking for Richard.”

Her eyes narrow.

Shit.

“And what would you need with a kind, well kept man like Rich?”

Suddenly Gavin becomes incredibly self aware.  
He’s a scruffy guy in a dirty hoodie and milk stained pants with a goddamn scar on his face standing outside an affluent apartment building, after dark, asking after the most well kept, prissy, straight edge looking, collared shirt wearing, p.o.s. on the entire block.

“He’s my partner.”

Gavin realizes after the words leave his mouth what they sound like.

“I work for the DPD,” He follows up his last statement hoping to clarify, pulling out his badge and flashing it in the light for good measure.

The old woman lifts her chin and quirks an eyebrow as her back straightens.

“Right” She says simply, as if she’s only just barely willing to believe him.

She pulls out her key card and opens the door, Gavin rushes forward to hold it as she goes to pick up her bags again.

Gavin swears he can hear her spine crack as she bends and for fucks sake she’s moving slowly on purpose isn’t she. 

“Thank you,” the lady says flatly as she shuffles through the open door, and Gavin slips inside after her.

She gives Gavin a once over with her eyes again. Squinting the entire time.

“Rich is on the fourth floor, 408.”

“Uh, thanks.” Gavin watches her give him one last dirty look before she turns to shuffle toward the elevator. He decides that maybe he’ll take the stairs for once.

Gavin reaches Nines apartment and bangs with the side of his fist on the unassuming bland white door. 

His arms push back his leather jacket to let his hands sit on his hips. He looks at his feet, bites his bottom lip and leans forward listening for shuffling within the apartment. 

He’s met with silence on the other side of the door.

Gavin knocks again, louder and waits a few more seconds. Still nothing.

If that old lady was fucking with him he swears to god-

There’s the sound of a latch being turned and the door cracks open. Through the couple inch wide opening Gavin can see Richards' stern face, brows knit together. The androids normally fully buttoned black shirt has three buttons undone and his usually perfectly groomed hair hangs a mess in front of his face.

“Detective?” Nines says, more a statement than a question.

Gavin doesn’t respond right away, taking a couple seconds to tear his gaze from the never-before-seen exposed skin of Nine’s chest.

“I uh...saw the news.” Gavin says awkwardly. His face heats up, realizing he hadn’t considered what he’d actually do once he made sure Nines wasn’t comatose in his apartment or some shit.

After a second he notices the android is swaying slightly behind the door. The pupils behind the glass of his eyes keep expanding and contracting.

“You okay?” Gavin asks, forgetting to be embarrassed as he realizes that Nines is definitely not okay.

“I seem to have gotten a more...invasive version of the virus,” Richard states as plainly as possible. “I will be fine once the anti-malware is released for me to quarantine and eradicate the virus code.”

The bob of Nines' adam's apple as he swallows heavily at the end of his sentence does not go unnoticed by Gavin.

“Alright let me in asshole” Gavin demands pushing the door open with surprisingly little resistance. Nines doesn’t seem to have the strength to prevent the forced entry into his apartment and instead backs away as Gavin pushes past.

Gavin does a slow 180 turn to take in the apartment; bright and clean, a couple abstract paintings on the walls and a few books piled along the coffee table. The android likes to read physical books, of all things. 

Nines' home is overall pretty inviting, the upholstery of the sofa matches the curtains. Fresh flowers sit in a vase on the kitchen counter. To Gavin’s surprise an antique sewing machine sits against the wall on a refurbished looking wooden table. Next to it a shelf holds what looks like a basket of yarn and decades old knitting magazines. 

Everything is tidy but in a way that suggests it’s still used. The only things that are disorganized are Nines' shoes and tie, thrown haphazardly on the floor by the entryway, and Nines himself. 

Gavin eyes over Nines, the androids arms are crossed over his chest instead of held politely behind his back, his shirt’s wrinkled, half tucked, and he stands hunched slightly rather than rod straight.

“Shiiit, they really did a number on you huh? What’d they do, make your processors slow? Have you feel cold for the first time ever or some shit?” 

Gavin smirks, unable to help feeling smug at the sight of his pain in the ass mightier-than-thou partner looking so out of it for once.

“I assure you, Detective, that I am physically fine and will be fully operational before the end of tomorrow, assuming the antivirus software is released on time within the next ten hours.” Nines states.

The fact that he sounds out of breath gets in the way of his stern tone. His breathing labors in an attempt to cool his internal hardware.

Gavin shifts his weight from foot to foot. His eyes flick between the steady rise and fall of Nines chest to the androids eyes, which can’t seem to stay focused on Gavin for too long without glancing away.

“Your time is likely better spent elsewhere, Detective,” Nines says flatly, his arms are still held across his chest and head turned fractionally as if to attempt drawing attention away from the steady yellow pulse of his led.

Gavin hesitates. Seeing Nines so out of whack is in all honesty becoming distressing.

As much as Gavin hates to admit it, he cares about this hunk of junk who’s saved his ass a number of times in just the past few months, both physically on the field and figuratively at the precinct. 

He wants to help. But if Nines doesn’t want him there then Gavin guesses he doesn’t have much choice.

“Yeah well uh...glad you’re not dead on your floor, or whatever.” Gavin says with a nibble of humor.

Guess he made the trip here for nothing. At least he got to find out the dumb android doesn’t just sit in an empty room all night staring at the wall.

Gavin walks casually to the door, one hand in his pocket and the other opening the door to leave when Nines takes a quick step forward.

“Wait.”

Surprised Gavin pauses with the door half open and turns his head to look back at Nines.

Nines swallows, mouth open slightly as his led flickers yellow.

“You should go but...I, for some reason, don’t want you to,” Nines says, looking to the side as he tries to sort his thoughts. “I...want your help. Please. If you’ll give it.”

Gavin sucks in a breath. In the months he’s worked with Nines, not once has the android ever asked Gavin for help. The desperation in his voice only adds to the fact that, shit, this virus really does have him fucked up.

Gavin closes the door again. He straightens his back, turning his whole body to face Nines.

“Kay, shit. What do you need?”


	3. I'm Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines needs some special treatment for his illness -wink-

Nines hesitates, his LED flashing a quick red as if he hadn’t really expected Gavin to stay. Makes sense considering how much of a point Gavin makes on a daily basis to imply he’d rather work with a rabid squirrel than an android.

“I seem to have been infected with a form of the virus made specifically for Tracis,” Nines doesn’t look at Gavin at all as he explains. “I’m not a standard model so it seems I became infected with whatever form of the virus happened to be able to align with certain parts of my code.”

“Made for Tracis?” Gavin snorts. “So what it make you horny or some shit.”

Gavin smirks at his own joke.

“Essentially, yes.”

Gavin’s smile falls instantly off his face.

“Wait what?”

Nines glances around the room anxiously, digging his fingers into his own arm. They both stand frozen in place. Gavin looking at the android in disbelief.

“So, by help…. you mean...sexually?” Gavin crosses his arms, his face remaining slack jawed. His own question, the entire situation really, feels completely surreal.

Nines blinks rapidly, brows drawn together as he thinks.

“Possibly.”

Well fuck, his robot coworker basically just asked for a sexual favor.

“So you, what, want me to fuck you?” Gavin asks, eyebrow raised. He tries to ignore that his heart is definitely beating faster and definitely doesn’t think about the little twitch his dick just made.

“I’ve been infected with the version meant for Tracis but I’m not fully equipped with the hardware necessary to execute most of the codes commands”

“Meaning?”

“I don’t know”

“Don’t know?”

“I wasn’t built to have intercourse.”

“So you’re saying you desperately want to fuck but you don’t have the dick to do it?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to try and help you figure out how to get off?”

“Correct.”

Part of Gavin wishes he had left despite how desperate the android had asked for help, cause fuck man, he was not mentally prepared for this. Another part of him, specifically his dick, is damn happy he stayed.

They stand staring at each other for a few tense moments, both waiting for the other to say or do something.

Gavin is acutely aware of the way his body buzzes with excitement, his dick starting to rub against his jeans at the thought of, literally, fucking around with Nines.

“Your heart rate has increased, I take it you’re excited by the prospect?”

Gavin swallows thickly. Fuck, the way Nines could tell exactly what his body was doing was actually pretty hot.

Nines crosses the room with a few quick strides, fisting his hand at the front of Gavin’s shirt and pulls the detectives mouth up to his.

It catches Gavin by surprise as Nines slots their lips together in a soft kiss, gentle as if to ask if it's okay. The android doesn’t taste like much, metallic and sweet but mostly like nothing. His mouth is warmer than Gavin would have expected. 

Gavin notices as they press together that Nines’ entire body seems to be burning up.

Yeah this is definitely okay. Gavins leans into it, making the kiss deeper and sliding his tongue into Nines’ mouth. Nines straight up moans, and if that isn’t the sexiest shit.

They kiss messily, pulling at each others lips and breaking apart only to gasp for air.

“Do anything for you?” Gavin asks, his voice softer than usual as his brain swims. He can already tell it is doing something by the way Nines’ eyelids are hanging heavy and his mouth stays parted.

“Yes. This does seem to align with my current needs,” Nines breathes, speaking softly with only inches between them.

Fuck why is his partner so goddamn hot.

They both dive back in, kissing and licking.

Nines’ hands start to wander up beneath Gavin’s shirt, palms sliding along the muscles and hair along his stomach. His hands are impossibly warm and Gavin can’t help the gasp he lets out at the sensation.

With a burst of need Gavin pulls Nines by the hips to slam the androids back against the door. He brings his hand up to the nape of Nines neck and draws him back down into an even rougher kiss, biting lips and sliding tongues. Nines lets out another deep moan as their bodies press together.

Gavin pulls his mouth away to breathe roughly and looks into Nines’ unfocused eyes with a smirk.

“You like this you fucking slut?” Gavin growls out as he rubs the bulge of his dick against Nines’ thigh. “This is all you hunks of plastic are good for, ‘course you love it.”

Suddenly Nines is no longer underneath him and Gavin’s getting slammed into the wall hard enough for the air to rush out of his lungs. Nines’ arm is pressed across Gavin’s collarbone, his hand gripping the shoulder of his jacket.

“I may be the one asking for help, but I’m not going to tolerate your shitty attitude, Gavin.”

Fuck.

Gavin can feel his face warm, mostly with embarrassment from spewing the first dumb shit that came to his mind without thinking. This wouldn’t be the first time is smart-mouth ruined things literally right before getting laid. He can’t really blame Nines for getting pissed at his shit attempt at dirty talk. God Gavin feels like an idiot.

But shit that’s the first time Nines has called Gavin by his first name. And being held against the wall by the larger, stronger, android. Gavin can feel a tingle of pleasure climbing its way from his stomach up his spine.

It seems Nines has noticed this reaction too because he raises an eyebrow and loosens his hold across Gavin's collar.

“Interesting,” Nines lets go of Gavin completely and takes a step back. “You like being thrown around, don’t you.”

It’s not even a question. Fuckin detective ass robot.

Gavin goes completely red. His entire body burns with a confusing mix of embarrassment and arousal. Shit he just wants to get on with it, that is if Nines doesn’t want to call it all off thanks to Gavin’s shit attempt at talking dirty.

Nines looks down at Gavin for a moment, head tipping to the side slightly. Slowly he reaches up a hand to drag his fingertips along Gavin’s shirt, up his chest, and then lightly skims the skin across the detectives neck.

Gavin lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes as Nines’ fingers slot themselves under his jaw and his palm begins to press against Gavin’s windpipe. Nines doesn’t cut off any of his air but the fact that he so easily could with just a light press makes Gavin’s insides burn.

“If we’re going to do this, Gavin, you’re going to have to behave.”

Gavin swallows thickly. Fucking androids.

Nines half smirks. His hand falls to Gavin’s hip as he leans back in slowly. “Where were we?”

Gavin takes in a deep breath right before Nines’ lips slot back against his.

They makeout messily, gasping and moaning. Nines drags his hands across every inch of Gavin’s torso that he can reach underneath his shirt and fuck it, Gavin finally gets the courage to start doing the same to his partner.

God this is great but shit Gavin wants more. It occurs to him that, even though he seems to be fantastic at it, Nines has never done any of this before. Gavin’s going to have to be the lead here, not like he’d want it any other way.

Gavin untangles his hands from underneath Nines’ shirt and insteads puts his fingers to work undoing the remaining buttons, eventually revealing the smooth pale synthskin of Nines’ torso. He pulls his mouth away to breathe and enjoy the view, taking in the perfectly toned chest covered in beauty marks. Bless the asshole who threw in those little details as if they would ever be necessary for a police android.

Nines lets Gavin take in his figure briefly before reaching for the collar of Gavin's jacket, sliding it down his forearms. Gavin shucks it off and throws it to the floor to join Nines’ shoes.

“You have a bed in this place or what?” Gavin asks gruffly.

Nines’ expression changes from determined to sheepish at the question.

“Wait you seriously don't have a bed?”

“I figured the couch was an acceptable enough spot to enter stasis when needed. I never considered a bed as necessary,” Nines explains, avoiding looking directly at Gavins disbelieving expression.

And then Gavin chuckles heartily, his face lit up in amusement as he curses with no bite. 

“Fucking androids.”

Nines is taken aback, he's never seen Gavin so comfortable. Of all the situations to make Gavin show his soft side, Nines never could have pre-constructed this.

“Guess it'll have to be the couch then.” Gavin looks up at Nines whose face is completely slack in awe staring at him. “What!?” Gavin asks self consciously, feeling red seeping into his cheeks again.

Nines mouth forms itself into a fond smile. “Nothing Detective, I'll follow your lead.”

“Oh shut up.” Gavin grumbles in embarrassment while pulling at Nines shirt to get the android to take it off properly.

“I know for a fact you enjoy hearing me speak Gavin, your body gives it away.”

As if on cue Gavin can feel his heart start to race again and his breathing grow harder while Nines towers over him and pulls at the hem of Gavin's shirt. Fuck it. Gavin pulls the shirt over his head in one swift movement and chucks it onto what's becoming the designated clothing pile on the floor.

Without a pause Nines hooks two fingers around Gavins belt and pulls him in closer before nudging his way to Gavin's neck and licking a strip from jaw to ear. Gavin gives a surprised gasp at the sensation. The feel of Nines’ over-warm skin brushing against his, Nines teeth nipping at his jaw up to his ear and back down to his neck. He can feel himself shaking, getting high off every touch.

“Shit.”

Gavin pushes at Nines’ hips, trying to guide the tall android to the couch. He hears a thud and they stop mid step. Nines huffs a laugh against Gavins neck, having been backed into the coffee table.

“Shut up…”

Nines laughs again. “I didn't say anything,” He smirks against Gavin's neck before licking another strip along his collarbone.

Gavin shudders and bites his lip.

Get it together Reed, you're here for a reason and you gotta focus, Nines isn't gonna get off on biting you all night...as fun as that sounds.

With a rush of determination Gavin pushes Nines by the hips, catching the android off guard and tripping him over the corner of his coffee table to land heavily on the couch.

Gavin commits the image to memory of Nines splayed prettily on the couch, breathing hard and staring through his eyelashes before Gavin rushes forward to straddle his partners hips.

He plants one more quick needy kiss on Nines before drawing back. Gavin looks across Nines’ chest again and notices it isn't quite right. 

No nipples. Makes sense, why would Nines need them, as weird as it looks, the android wasn't meant to be looked at naked. He crosses 'nips’ off the mental list of things that might get the android off and takes a second to silence the part of his brain yelling about how uncanny it is.

Gavin runs a hand down experimentally, hesitating on Nines abdomen before rubbing along the crotch of Nines’ jeans. Other than a slight bump, nothing. Like rubbing a mannequin but a bit ‘fleshier’.

“Shit.”

“You see my predicament.” 

“Can you feel anything down here?” Gavin continues to run his hand along the area, searching Nines’ face for any reaction.

“Mmm, a bit,” Nines closes his eyes as if to concentrate on the sensation. “It feels good but it's not much, unfortunately. I wasn't built with many sensors in unnecessary places.”

Hmm. Gavin thinks he might have an idea.

“Where do you have a lot of sensors?”

Nines raises his eyebrows. “Mainly my hands and face-”

“Gimme your hand.”

“Gavin they're not made to give me pleasure, it's not the right kind-”

“Shut up and let me try it.”

Nines lets out a huffed sigh and offers Gavin his left hand, palm up.

Gavin shifts himself in Nines’ lap, ignoring the rub of his jeans against his dick still semi hard with anticipation, before taking Nines’ hand with his own.

He's not used to being so gentle with his sexual partners and Gavin can feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment as he rubs his thumb across the padding of Nines’ hand. Nines however seems engrossed in the simple action, mouth opened slightly as he draws in a breath.

Then Gavin brings Nines’ hand up to his mouth, placing the first two digits across his tongue.

“Oh,” Nines breathes out. Gavin can feel the androids hips shift beneath him as Nines’ back arches slightly.

Bingo.

Gavin's sucked enough dicks in his life and figures he'll approach this the same way. Closing his eyes he focuses on the feeling of Nines’ fingers in his mouth as he swirls his tongue around them, drawing them further in and back out of his mouth rhythmically.

Nines gasps at the slow movements.

Gavin sucks harder. Nines starts to move his hand on his own, pushing in and bending his middle finger slightly to run along the inside of Gavin's cheek, then lightly across the tops of his molars and the edge of his tongue. Gavin hadn't expected it to be quite as hot for himself but finds himself moaning across Nines’ fingertips as they explore his mouth.

The vibrations from Gavin's moan work their way into the sensors along Nines’ fingers and to Gavin's surprise it works a soft breathy “Fuck,” out of Nines. 

It makes Gavin hum in satisfaction, which must feel great too because Nines’ forces his ring finger in to join the first two in Gavin's mouth.

The stretch from the added digit burns along Gavin’s cheeks just the way he likes it and can feel his erection perking up.

Gavin moans again and suddenly Nines’ other hand, which had been resting on his hip, wraps itself around the front of Gavin's neck.

He can feel his adam's apple rubbing into Nines’ palm and Gavin opens his eyes to see the android below him looking absolutely wrecked. Only guys getting their ass pounded ever looked this needy in Gavin's experience, and fuck was it a good look on Nines. The android was breathing hard, eyes barely able to stay open, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’.

Gavin lets out another moan and Nines hips seem to rut up on their own accord. The android really is sensitive to every sound he's making so Gavin decides to hum continuously, still sucking off the three fingers in his mouth expertly.

Nines’ head leans into the back of the couch and he lets out the moan of a man being ruined.

The hand on Gavin's throat starts to wander down along his chest, reaching Gavin's belt and unbuckling it easily. Gavin can't help letting out a gasp at the potential of his dick finally getting some attention and Nines has to pause mid-zip at the sensation of the gasp.

‘God they're both getting so ruined just from sucking on fingers, how embarrassing,’ Gavin begins to think. But loses the thought as Nines finally pulls out his dick and starts rubbing it in synch with Gavin's mouth.

Gavin can't remember the last time his dick got any attention from someone other than himself, and fuck. Nines’ hands are so much larger and warmer than his.

He's not sure if he's imagining it but a loud whirring sound seems to be coming from Nines’ chest. The android doesn't seem concerned so Gavin pushes the observation aside, instead focusing on the gasping breaths coming from Nines, the feeling of his fingers along his tongue, they way Nine's hand rubs along Gavin's dick, collecting precum and making the slide of his fingers feel all the much better.

Gavin can feel the familiar sensation of pleasure building up along his abdomen, making his entire body tingle and his brain scream that he's close, oh so close. Nines moans in response to the sudden desperate movements of Gavin's mouth and hips

“Ah!” Gavin can't help but lose focus and let Nines’ fingers fall from his mouth as he comes across the androids bare chest.

He clenches his eyes shut tight and leans his forehead into Nines collarbone as waves of pleasure wash across his body and brain, making everything feel foggy and So Good.

It takes Gavin a few seconds to notice Nines gripping his thighs tight and how the androids breathing only seems to become heavier. 

Gavin leans back to look at his partner, still looking sinful and needy but with an LED flashing an urgent red.

“Shit Nines, are you okay?”

Nines doesn't respond other than breathy gasps.

Gavin moves to get off the androids lap to give him space but Nines’ much stronger hands hold Gavin's legs in place, as if clinging for dear life.

“I'm overheating-” Nines manages to gasp out before his body goes limp, eyes close and LED goes completely blank.

“Nines? Nines!!”

Gavin puts his hand on Nines’ abdomen to try and stir the android but draws back his hand with a hiss of pain. Nines is literally burning up.

“Shit shit shit shit,” Gavin manages to pry himself off of Nines’ lap with the androids hands now limp. Gavin steps back, tucking his now limp dick back into his pants in one movement.

The detective's eyes search wildly along the apartment as if there will be some sort of clue of what to do.

Fuck did he just fuck his partner to death. Holy shit, holy fucking shit.

Gavin covers his mouth with his hand to try and stay calm as panic claws at his chest.

Then a flicker of blue along Nines’ temple and Gavin can practically feel his soul leave his body in relief.

Nines’ eyes blink open and the sound of his internal fans starting back up at full blast fills the room.

“Fuck Nines you scared the shit outta me!” Gavin yells, not even caring if the neighbors might hear.

“My apologies,” Nines says, still slightly breathless as he pushes himself to sit up straighter on the couch. “I didn't think I would actually shut down.”

Nines glances up to see Gavin, standing a few feet away in the middle of his living room in nothing but unbuttoned pants with tears streaming down his face.

The android is taken aback by the sight of his cocky asshole of a partner standing so exposed and so worried about Nines’ well being that he's actually crying.

“I'm sorry Gavin, I didn't mean to scare you,” Nines stands and steps closer, trying to soothe his partner.

Gavin wipes at his eyes roughly with the back of hands. “Don't fucking do that tincan. Shit…thought I'd just fucked my best friend to death.”

They both pause at the sudden admission that, yes, Gavin does consider Nines his best fuckin friend. Next to Tina of course.

Nines rushes forward and brings Gavin into a tight hug, despite Gavin’s weak protests. Nines’ body is still inhumanly warm, but it doesn't burn anymore, and Gavin gives in and buries his face into Nines chest.

After a few minutes the two calm down and Gavin can't help but break the silence.

“...did it at least feel good?”

Nines laughs into Gavin's hair.

“Yes, it felt very good Gavin. Thank you.”


End file.
